Misery Loves Company
by Never Believe the Believable
Summary: June mermaidis one of the many maids in the Atlantica Palace, perticularly Princess Ariel's. What happenes when she is pulled into the problem of protecting the land princess, Princess Sarah, from pirates? Will she succeed or fail? Come in and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you like this. Just to let you know, this story is 8 chapters long, I did this for a language assignment, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from The Little Mermaid nor the captains name, it's from The Pirates of the Carribean (sp?).

_**Misery Loves Company**_

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

In the depths of the Atlantic Ocean lay a beautiful city of lights. Many fairy tales of the ancient Kingdom of Atlantica have been told, describing the city as a large colony with buildings made of various shades and colours of coral and hundreds of coloured lights floating on strings of seaweed. What humans do not know, is that there truly is a Kingdom of such greatness and wonder, and even more. The creatures that have tails of a fish and the upper body of a human inhabit this glorious kingdom. Sparkling eyes like gems and hair of silk, they swim and dance with their tails shimmering like glass as they greet one another. They are merpeople; creatures of the sea. The colony is like one giant family, helping when one is in need and cheering one when they are sad.

One family, though, is some what separated from the rest as the owner and ruler of the kingdom. In a glamorous palace in the center of the kingdom, the family lives. King Triton, the king of Atlantica, lives with his seven daughters Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Allana, and Ariel, along with hundreds of maids and servants.

Currently, said palace is busy with preparations for the upcoming meeting with King Philip and Queen Adromeda, the king and queen of the city along the Atlantic coast, at the surface. In one particular room of the palace, a maid of about ten years of age is frantically trying to persuade her princess to prepare for the meeting by putting on a fluffy, pink, glittery dress.

"Please, Princess Ariel!" cried the poor maiden, " Just put the dress on! We must hurry if we do not wish to be left behind as your father and sisters leave for the meeting with the king and queen at the surface!"

The maid, known to all as June, is a very shy and secluded girl. She has sparkling, silver cat-like eyes and long violet hair pulled back into a long braid with a few strands of hair loose. She is wearing a royal purple seashell bra with silver beads and has a lilac coloured tail. She has lived in the palace for her entire life and had become the youngest princess's personal maid and friend at the age of five. Her father, Edward, is the head commander in the Atlantica army and has shown June many techniques of defense and offense to protect the princess, and herself, with.

"I refuse!! I mean, come on! It's hideous!!" protested Princess Ariel as she dodged another one of June's attempts at catching her.

Princess Ariel is very outspoken, yet kind. She is nine years of age and is every bit an explorer when something new is found. She has bright blue eyes and long, wavy red hair. She is wearing her trademark deep purple seashell bra and has a light green tail. She is the youngest of the seven daughters of Triton and is known for her gorgeous features and magnificent voice.

"You only have to wear this dress once," reasoned June, "Since your father, personally, bought you this dress, he expects you to wear it for this meeting. After the meeting, I promise you, we can hide it in the back of your closet, where it will never be seen, again. How does that sound?"

Ariel's face brightened at her friend's suggestion. Many times had June ended up negotiating with the stubborn princess on wearing certain clothes on which Ariel dubbed, "girly". Unfortunately, along with having a wonderful voice and features, Princess Ariel was also known for her tomboyish side. She would plainly state that she would prefer to explore the sea then to tidy her hair and doll herself up.

"Fine," Ariel sighed as she gave in to her pleading friend, "but this dress is coming off the second we get back."

"Alright," June smiled in relief as she passed the pink dress to the young princess, "A deal's a deal."

Ariel's face cringed in disgust as she slipped on the dress and allowed June to brush all the knots out of her flowing red hair.

Well? Any good? Should I put up chapter 2 or just take this down?


	2. Chapter 2

And thanks to HATE OF THE WORLD, I have enough confidence to put up the second chapter. I know these chapters seem really short, but it would have been a very, very, VERY long one-shot. So, thank you! And Happy New Year! (It's 11:46 pm...on New Years Eve...You'd think I would be out partying with my mom and dad...sigh)

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Task 

As the royal family, as well as a few servants and soldiers, swam to the surface, June could feel her heart pounding. She was extremely nervous since it was her first time ever being out of the water and seeing a human. From what Ariel had told her, they were just like merpeople, except with the obvious physical differences. Even with the helpful assurance of the princess, June could not help, but feel nervous.

After much swimming, the large group had reached the surface. Taking a large breath to calm herself, June smoothly razed her head out of the water to see one of the most beautiful sights she had ever laid her eyes on. Along the shore was sand that seemed to forever continue along the water. About a hundred meters away from the water, though, was a giant castle that could even rival the size of Atlantica's palace. The castle was made from thousands of large cream coloured stones and had several large windows on each floor. June felt slightly at ease when she absorbed the site, since the castle had a peaceful aura surrounding it. She felt even better when she saw the warm smile both King Philip and Queen Adromeda were directing at the merpeople.

"Thank you so much for accepting our request to speak with you, King Triton," stated Queen Adromeda in a quiet voice.

Queen Adromeda had a soft expression on her face that complimented her stunning green eyes and onyx hair. She wore a red and white full gathered skirt, which June assumed was worn over a wired hoop, a red fitted bodice with a rounded off-the-shoulder neckline and short puffed sleeves. On her head was a crown that added the final touch to her queen appearance.

"Do not worry, Queen Adromeda, we shall assist you with your request, whatever it may be," assured King Triton.

King Philip had a strong yet kind look on his face. He had deep brown eyes and even darker brown hair. He wore a traditional suit with a large robe over it with several belts and sashes. On his head was a gorgeous crown fit for a king.

"We would like to ask for your help and protection for our daughter, Sarah," came a strong voice from King Philip.

For the first time, June noticed a small child timidly peaking out from behind Queen Adromeda's larg,e bell shaped skirt. The young girl, who June assumed to be Princess Sarah, had her father's dark brown hair and her mother's brilliant, green eyes. She wore a simple, white, short-sleeved summer dress with many pink petals scattered along the waist, the neckline, the hem of the sleeves and the bottom hem.

"Hello…" came Princess Sarah's extremely quiet greeting. With a small wave, she jerked herself behind her mother's skirt, once again.

"What, if you do not mind me asking, would the young princess need protection from?" asked King Triton.

King Philip sighed in exasperation, "Pirates. My wife and I had needed their help many years ago when we were at war with the city east of us. We had won, but I regret my decision, as well. In return for helping us win the battle, the captain requested our first child once she reached the age of six. We would like a soldier to accompany Sarah on their ship, as a disguised maid, perhaps, and somehow bring her back, safe and sound. Although, none of my men or women are trained in that area and we would forever be in your debt if you would allow one of your soldiers to accompany my daughter."

June was confused and slightly scared. What would a pirate want with an ordinary child? According to their facial expressions, Ariel and the other merpeople were thinking along the same lines. Ariel had described pirates to June as one of the most fearsome humans to ever be known. They did not care for the safety of others and loved to steal gold and other precious items from anyone they come across. June also wondered who would be sent to protect the child. Would they send a soldier? Though, it would be much too obvious. Perhaps, a maid who is skilled in the area of protection, like June? June was so deep in thought that Ariel had to elbow her in the side so she could hear the next important piece of information.

"The only problem," started King Philip, "is that whomever you would send to help us, would have to be transformed into a human somehow. Seeing as pirates to not know there are such things as mermaids and mermen."

King Triton looked thoughtful for a moment, as though he was debating against himself on a decision. Finally, he said, "I have a potion that has been past down in my family for generations. It is a potion that can transform a mermaid into a human, and then a human into a mermaid, again. I feel it would be useful, if we find someone willing to protect Princess Sarah, that is."

June was stunned; she had never known that such a potion existed. June thought about all the other mermaids she new that could protect the young princess and yet pose as a maid. There was Annia, but she was still sick from the poisonous coral she had accidentally touched. Then there was Maryn, though she has this great fear of the human world. There was Clara, however, she was needed in the hospital to be an assistant to doctors that need help. Lastly, there was June, herself. Though, leaving Princess Ariel was the last thing on her list, she could not stand to think of what the pirates might do to her if someone were not there. She had made her decision.

"Um…" started June, nervously, "what if I were to go with Princess Sarah?"

Many heads turned, including the Kings', Queen's and all eight princesses', towards June. June started to get nervous with everyone staring at her as if they just remembered she was there. What if they thought she was rude because of her outburst? Fortunately, she did not have to worry.

"Are you sure, June?" asked a worried King Triton.

"Well…" June started, shyly, "If we were to go with King Philip's suggestion about being disguised as a maid, I would be the only candidate, considering everyone I know that could accomplish this job is either busy or sick."

King Triton, King Philip and Queen Adromeda seemed to consider this. Both King Philip and Queen Adromeda seemed to doubt June's suggestion. Most likely because of her age, June had thought. Finally, King Triton came to a conclusion.

"Alright, June," said King Triton, he finally caved in, "I will allow you to accompany and protect Princess Sarah, but you must promise us that you will be careful. I shall send someone to bring the potion."

King Triton told one of his soldiers where the potion was and after a few minutes, the potion was in his hands. He gave the potion to June and told her to sit on the sand, away from the water, and drink half the potion. The second after June drank the potion, her tail started to tingle, as if it were starting to fall asleep. A rough tornado engulfed her tail and slowly split it into two, human, legs. Thankfully, the potion changed her lilac tail into a lilac skirt that stopped just above her knees.

June stared in amazement. She could not believe she had human legs! She was both excited and nervous at the same time. How was she going to, how do they say it, _walk_? That had not crossed her mind when she was making her decision to help the king and queen. June slowly pushed herself up onto her new legs, making sure to keep a good hold on the bolder next to her. After finding a way to maintain her balance, June looked up at the staring faces. Everyone, but King Triton, stared at her in awe. Blushing slightly from all the stares, June tried to take a step forward, still holding onto the bolder. So far, so good, thought June.

Finally, Queen Adromeda spoke, "Well, it seems you are already getting used to walking. Wonderful, that means it will be much easier for you to protect yourself and my daughter."

The merpeople and King Philip, Queen Adromeda, Princess Sarah and June all said their goodbyes and departed for their homes. Though, a couple of King Philip and Queen Adromeda's soldiers had to help June walk some of the way to the castle.

* * *

Well? Any good? Should I continue? 


End file.
